Innocents Lost/Plot
The Charmed Ones are investigating the status of their innocents, with Piper in the attic, Phoebe at work, and Paige searching police files with Henry. It is revealed that innocents Marcy Steadwell and Owen Grant are dead while Beth Whittlesey is missing. After Piper suggests that they ask Billie to return from L.A. to help out, Paige orbs in and tells Piper that she orbed Billie to the East Coast in order for her to keep an eye on Darryl and his family. Piper explains that with the help of Grams's ghostly hand, she found an entry in the Book which says that whenever an innocent is exposed to demon magic, it stays within them even after the demon is vanquished and resurfaces at death, explaining Brittany's state at her funeral. Piper and Paige compare notes and discuss the status of remaining innocents, leading them to the home of Tyler Michaels, the teenage firestarter. Predictably, they orb into a fire. Meanwhile, Phoebe is very reluctant to officiate a mass wedding as a part of a publicity stunt put together for the paper by Elise, after getting to be ordained online. She's reluctant, until her empathy power kicks in and she feels the incredible love of one of the couples. Neena and Hogan are at the burial site where The Hollow is. Hogan seems to have gained the power to blink and the power obtained from killing Brent. They distract the new pair of Guardians and take a sample of soil back to their misty master, who wants to destroy the Charmed Ones. Hogan offers to kill them himself. Piper and Paige manage to orb around the fire and find Tyler, with a demon taking some kind of blood sample from him. Piper blows up the demon — and another attacking from behind — and when a third demon shows up, Paige unexpectedly creates an orb shield to protect them, then Piper blows the demon up and they all orb back to the attic. Back in the park, Phoebe finds out the couple knows she's a Charmed One. Coop shows up to fill her in: the couple is Romeo and Juliet; because William Shakespeare wrote their famous play with a quill made of a phoenix feather, they are cursed to meet, marry, and die over and over in an endless cycle. They hope that by being married by a Charmed One, it'll break the curse, and in their explanation of it, Juliet gives a little perspective to Phoebe on the whole mass wedding thing. Phoebe then happily marries them. When Phoebe gets home, she shares the happy news that her powers are back and also says that she is thinking about writing a book. Meanwhile, the living room is filling up with Innocents who the sisters brought to protect, including Tyler Michaels and Max Franklin. The Charmed Ones decide to once again take action and kick some Underworld ass. In the end, Neena and Hogan combine all of the ingredients and a ritual is performed by a dark priest and, lo-and-behold, the Source of All Evil is resurrected in the body of a golem. Category:Season 9 Plots Category:Plot Sections